


Relaxation

by BriarNChant (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/BriarNChant
Summary: Daring and Cerise get some relaxation...for the most part. As much relaxation as you can get when you can’t sleep and have to keep a lookout. Darise fluff, one-shot. Went with T rating just because of the sneaking around/dishonesty aspect of their relationship in this fic.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other fics to be editing/finishing up yet, I write up one that popped into my head while my other fics sit collecting dust. I apologize. Recently posted this to my FanFiction account, posting it here as well. Enjoy!

Cerise lowered the brightness on her Mirror Phone, she didn't want to wake Cedar with the light. She looked down at the screen to see that her private chat with Daring had a new reply.

_**PrincelyBoi42: You up?** _

_**MzHood: Yeah. Can't sleep, huh?** _

_**PrincelyBoi42: Yeah :-( would you care to join me at our spot?** _

_**MzHood: See you in 10** _

* * *

Cerise moved through the forest calmly with Carmine at her side. Just a few more steps to the tree with the heart carved into it; the heart with the large claw marks on top of it, of course.

"Arf!" Carmine barked like a small puppy rather than a dire wolf and ran towards Daring.

"Why, hello there," Daring kneeled down to pet Carmine, "Did you miss me?"

"Arf, arf!" Carmine responded and that made Daring laugh.

The warmth of Daring's laugher seemed to cut through the cool night air, "And, hello to your lovely owner."

"Hi," Cerise offered a smile as she stepped closer to Daring.

Daring stood up to bow as a greeting. Royalty or not, Cerise deserved the utmost respect.

"Do you mind?" Cerise spoke just above a whisper.

"Do I mind wha...?" Daring started asking only to be playfully wrestled to the ground by Cerise.

The pair collapsed in a fit of giggles. Once their laughter died down, Daring pulled Cerise higher up to his chest.

"I really need to stop falling for that," The Charming prince blushed.

Before Cerise had a chance to respond, Carmine ran over to the pair again.

"Good boy, Carmine," Cerise pet his head, "Keep a lookout, okay?"

Carmine's playful barks turned back to commanding grunts, his job was to protect his owner and her lover.

* * *

 

Daring embraced Cerise tighter, the feel of her body against his melting away the layers of stress that the day had covered him in.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Cerise didn't even have to ask. They remained wound together; enjoying the moment and putting the near future out of their minds.

"Are you cold, m'lady?" Only then did Daring let go of Cerise.

"No, I'm fine. Really," While Cerise could keep secrets from several fairytales, she couldn't lie to Daring's face.

In one swift motion, Daring removed his flannel shirt and put it around Cerise's shoulders.

"Won't you be cold now?" The half-wolf maiden frowned.

"Think of it as a test of endurance. Besides, then you can watch me flex my muscles in my new Vera Wing for Princes t-shirt," Daring smiled at her in an attempt to lighten the mood once again.

Cerise shook her head and stifled a giggle, "You are too much, you know that?"

Words got caught in Daring's laughter when he pressed his forehead to Cerise's in hopes of transitioning to a kiss.

Said hopes became shattered in seconds when Carmine ran back over to the pair and rather than bark, he tugged on the flannel shirt that Cerise now wore. While the wolf hadn't intended to tear it, the action spoke for itself.

Daring and Cerise had to make a run for it, there was no time to waste.

In the haste of getting back to their dorms, the pair hadn't said goodbye.

* * *

 

Cerise crossed her arms and pulled either side of Daring's flannel tighter to her frame. Their rendezvous might be nearing dangerous territory but, the truth of the matter was that neither of them cared.

Their love was true and, they would deal with the repercussions when they got there.

Sleep was still the last thing on the hooded maiden's mind when she was her Mirror Phone light up once again.

_**PrincelyBoi42: M'lady, I apologize for our time being cut short** _

_**MzHood: Not your fault** _

_**PrincelyBoi42: Still, let me make up for it. Dinner Saturday? Restaurant out of town?** _

_**MzHood: Sounds good :-)** _

_**PrincelyBoi42: More details l8tr. Keep my flannel. Goodnight :-)** _

_**MzHood: Night :-)** _

* * *

 

Removing his crown, Daring crawled into bed and grabbed an extra pillow and pulled it to his chest. He was going to dream that he was holding Cerise and that they were still cuddled up close together and enjoying the warmth of their bodies against one another.

Despite the interruption to their relaxing moments together during the late night, at least they could both sleep soundly through the remainder of it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. Also, reason Daring doesn't have on his varsity jacket is that he doesn't want to be recognized in case anyone were to get a good look at him and Cerise. I figure Cerise might not have on a hood but, a hat or something else to hide her ears. It's not important, imagine whatever you want; the important thing was that their little meeting was cut short and that while both of them put up a strong front, that's exhausting and they can tear down those walls when they're together. (And, yes, Daring had his crown on, while he knew to take off his varsity jacket, he left on his crown because he isn't very bright)


End file.
